Xion Pranks
by Venomdancer
Summary: Xion descides to prank on Saix since he's been mean to the other Organization members. How will it end? Read and enjoy!  Ideas from America's Got Talent.


**Xion descides to prank Saix. Enjoy-**

* * *

><p>Xion was wanting to do a prank on Saix from being mean to the other Organization members. So she got a few people to help move the pop machines in frount of his door.<p>

"Can I get help moving this?" Xion asked.

Axel arched an eye brow. "Where to?"

"In frount of Saix's door." Xion smirked.

"Okay. Lemme go and ask Roxas, Demyx and Xigbar to help."

"Okay." Xion said.

Axel explained to Roxas, Demyx and Xigbar that Xion wanted to move a pop machine in frount of Saix's door. So they agreed to help out and help move the pop machine to Saix's door. When Xion knocked she said.

"Saix! Xemnas said that there was a meeting in five minutes! C'mon, Saix!"

Xion hid behind the pop machine and Saix opend the door. "What the hell?"

"Hi- hi, Saix!" Xion said coming out from behind the pop machine smiling.

"Xion! Get this pop machine away from my door!"

Xion started to walk off but said, "Have a soda!" Then she started to laugh again.

"XION!" Saix yelled.

Axel, Demyx, Roxas, and Xigbar got the pop machine away from Saix's door and they went back to their bussines. But Xion got another idea when she saw Megaphone. She smiled and when Saix came home from a mission he went to bed. Xion got a Megaphone and she went to Saix's room when everyone was out next to his room.

"Everyone please get away from Saix's room!" Xion said in the Megaphone. "Saix is trying to sleep! The man is up 24/7 and he needs his rest!"

"Xion has a Megaphone...?" Saix asked Vexen when he came out. "It's one of my worst nightmares..."

"D-don't worry, Saix. I'll get them away from you." Xion said smiling.

Saix used his powers but Xion dodged it. She ran off laughing and smiling. After her mission she saw some moogle cosplayers in Twilight Town. That gave her an idea. She asked them if they could help her prank Saix they agreed.

When she got home she snuck the moogle cosplayers inside the castle... Xion went up to Saix's room and knocked on the door and the moogle cosplayers waited outside while Xion ran away. Saix opend the door.

"What the...?" Saix asked.

"Hey." Xion said.

"Xion! What is this all about?"

"Just some cosplayers." Xion said with a big grin on her face.

"Go away."

With that Saix slammed his door... Xion looked at the moogle cosplayers.

"You guys want something to drink? C'mon I think Saix has something."

Xion opend the door and Saix was sitting down. "Will you get out of my room please?"

The moogle cosplayers shook their heads no. Saix was getting mad.

"I said, will you get out of my room please?"

The moogle cosplayers finally left Saix's room. And Xion led them out of the Castle and back to Twilight town. Then she snook into Larxene's room and grabbed one of her hair sprays. Larxene said use her Professional Haze. She bet's it dosen't work.

"Let's see." Xion shook up the Haze and spraid it ontop of the sealing.

"It sprase again!" Larxene said.

"Let's go!" Xion said.

Larxene, Axel, Roxas, Demyx and Xigbar went to Saix's room and Xion shook up the Haze and opend up Saix's door and spraid the room with the Haze.

"What the...?" Saix asked inside his room. It sounded like someone else was in there with him.

"What is going on?"

When he looked closely he noticed it was Larxene's spray. They heard that he got up off his chair and went stomping towards his door. Xion quickly closed the door and ran to her room. Saix was already out.

"Where is she? Where did she go!" Saix yelled.

"I dunno." Larxene said.

"Xion!" Saix ran to Xion's room and Xion was on her bed reading a book.

"Oh hi, Saix." Xion said.

"Don't, 'Oh hi Saix me'!"

"What?"

Xion was sure what he was talking about. She didn't want the fun to end. She kept on smiling and smiling. Saix was way mad.

"If you don't want to turn into a Dusk for what you're doing then you'll quit ackting like a kid and grow the fuck up!" Saix yelled.

With that he went out the door and slammed it. Xion was a bit shocked then she started to laugh again. She heard Larxene, Axel, Demyx, Roxas and Xigbar laugh their butt's off.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? I hope it was okay. ^^; Anyway. Later homies! :P<strong>


End file.
